The Heartbroken Route To Hell
by Caged Sparkle Black
Summary: After a mysterious caller reveals a long kept secret Vince makes his feud with Shawn personal. As Shawn travels the Highway to Hell, his daughter finds success and enters a controversial relationship all the while discovering the Heartbroken Route To Hell
1. A Mysterious Source

**The Heartbroken Route to Hell**

**Summary:** After a mysterious caller reveals a long kept secret, Vince will make his feud with Shawn personal. As Shawn travels the Highway to Hell, his daughter will climb the ladder of success and enter a controversial relationship all the while discovering the Heartbroken Route to Hell.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: A Mysterious Source**

**

* * *

**_Stamfort, Connecticut _

_Titan Headquarters_

_The Chairman of the Board's Office_

_Friday, December 30, 2005_

"Vince McMahon." Vince automatically answered the screened office phone. 

"Hello, Vince, how have you been?" The person greeted cheerfully.

"I've, wait, what do you want." His eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I want to help you." The person feigned innocence.

"Sure." He said in disbelief before curiosity got the better of him "With what?"

"Shawn Michaels." The name left a bitter aftertaste in the person's mouth.

"How can you help me with Shawn Michaels? You and Shawn have, what is the word I'm looking for?" Vince paused. "Ah, yes, a history. Involving you into the mix, would escalade things to a level that I'm not to fond of going. Let's just keep your's and his history that, history. You're still pissed off about what happened years ago."

"I am not still pissed off. Do you want my help or not?" The person's tone contradicted the statement.

"You won't leave me alone until I hear it, so propose it, and I'll think about it."

"You do know that the quickest and easiest way to get to a man is their wife or children," the person wondered out loud. The implication was enough.

"I am not bringing Rebecca or his two kids into this. Bringing Rebecca into this, to be honest has crossed my mind, but she would not agree to it. I'm not going to approach her. I am not under no circumstances bringing his two kids in to my vendetta against him. I _might_ talk about them in passing but other than that I'm not. Their both under eight, it would be morally, and ethically wrong but most of all it would be bad for business. We already have animal activists down our necks for one of our superstars for eating worms not to mention the FCC for other matters that I will not discuss with you."

"Shawn has three kids." The person revealed.

"No he doesn't."

"Trust me, he does. His oldest daughter is twenty-three."

"How? What?" Vince stuttered trying to find his words. "Who is she?"

"Conveniently for you, she is already been trained to wrestle."

"You trained her, I bet." Vince held on to the bridge of his nose trying to stop the migraine that he had felt approaching for the past few days. However, the headache worsened when this conversation started. He had always got a headache after talking to this person. It didn't matter what the conversation was about the voice alone gave it to him.

"You would have lost that bet. No, Shawn and Paul did. I suppose Kevin might have helped them."

"Who is she?" Vince asked getting annoyed.

"You're not getting anymore information out of me until I get something in return." The person declared. Vince smirked.

'_Now we're getting somewhere. Everyone has an ulterior motive in this business'_.

"What do you want?"

"A place in the Hall of Fame."

Vince was not expecting that to be what the person wanted but it could be managed.

"You'll eventually get one."

_The keyword there would be eventually._

"That's not what I meant. I want to be in the Class of 2006. The Class of 2007 at the latest."

"I'll see what I can do." He said uncommitted. "Who is his daughter?" He asked genuinely curious. He vaguely remembered a dark haired little girl following Shawn around a couple times when he was a rookie.

Shawn had always kept his family away from the business once he saw what the business was capable of. He had been very hesitant in letting his parents be filmed the times that they had been filmed.

"The Heartbreaker Kendra Shane."

"I know that name, where does she wrestle?" Vince furrowed his brow in concentration trying to remember where he had heard the name.

Perhaps she was wrestling in one of developmental territories or on the independent circuit. He knew that Shawn had a cousin by that use to wrestle under the name of Michael Shane but he had no clue that he had a daughter wrestling under the name Kendra Shane.

"She hasn't actively wrestled since she and her fiancé broke up." The person vaguely admitted.

"I don't know when that happened." He replied smartly.

"2003. He was promoted to the WWE. They broke up. The end."

"Who is he?" Vince asked.

His patience was wearing thin.

"Now that has nothing to do with Shawn. I might tell you some day." The person taunted.

"Why did she stop wrestling? Please tell me she isn't one of those broads that gets her heart broken by a wrestler and swears off wrestling."

"No she isn't. She stopped actively wrestling because she got pregnant."

"She's a single mother?" Vince asked not liking where this was going. He did not want to involve any children whatsoever into the storyline.

"I didn't say that. Her past pregnancy is not important nor is her ex-fiancé but it would make a interesting storyline." The person paused. "What is important is that she is already on the payroll of the WWE. She is a trainer for the women in OVW."

"Interesting." Vince said as a plan started forming in his diabolical mind. He was trying to remember who the woman was.

"So?"

"I'll think about it and will get back to you. Good bye." Vince hung up the phone before the person could say anything else. He had another call to make. A call to a man named Danny Davis.

His oncoming migraine eased though time would tell that he would be begging for it to return instead of what was to come.

**_

* * *

A Sparkle Note:_** _Some Secrets Should Be Kept_ has not been abandoned. Feedback will be appreciated and read with an open mind.

* * *

**_Disclaimer_**: Trademark and/or copyright infringement was not intended within this or any other future chapter. **_

* * *

_**


	2. Promotion of A Lifetime

**The Heartbroken Route to Hell**

**Summary:** After a mysterious caller reveals a long kept secret, Vince will make his feud with Shawn personal. As Shawn travels the Highway to Hell, his daughter will climb the ladder of success and enter a controversial relationship all the while discovering the Heartbroken Route to Hell.

* * *

**Chapter Two**: **Promotion of a lifetime

* * *

**

As a little girl, Kendra dreamed of becoming a professional wrestler and managing her father. Unfortunately, half of that dream ended when she was sixteen because her father received, what should have been, a career ending back injury. His back needed to be surgically repaired and several doctors predicted that he would never be able to wrestle again thus he was forced to retire. However, he would miraculously return to the squared circle four years later.

At the age of seventeen, Kendra started to train hard under her father's guidance at his wrestling school. She refused to be given special treatment from her father, or any other trainer. Yet, she had to train twice as hard and fast to receive approval from her father's best friend, Paul Levesque who routinely was a special guest trainer at the school.

At the age of eighteen she had a very brief stint with the WCW Nitro Girls before debuting in a independent organization stationed in Missouri. In June of 2001, a WWE agent, under the suggestion of her hardest trainer to please, scouted one of her matches and offered her a developmental contract.

By the time she was _legally _old enough to drink and purchase alcohol in Kentucky, she had been OVW Women's Champion, OVW Lady of the Year, engaged, and impregnated. Within one year's time her engagement had crumbled, she had damaged her relationship with her father, inadvertently ended two marriages, and gave birth to a beautiful little girl named Michaela Lynn, affectionately called Kayleigh.

She stopped actively wrestling in early 2003 due to her pregnancy. Before taking her maternity leave, she worked as an administrative assistant to Jim Cornette. After returning from her maternity leave in January 2004, Kendra became the OVW Ladies trainer replacing Lisa Moretti a.k.a Ivory.

_Louisville, Kentucky_

_Kendra's Condo_

_Living Area_

_Friday_

_January 13th, 2006_

Without checking the caller id, Kendra automatically answered her home telephone. "Hello."

She made a point on making her number unlisted a couple of years ago. Only her family had her home phone number other than a select few. Everyone that should need to contact her had her cell number.

"Hey, Heartbreaker. It's Paul." She heard him reply. Paul was obviously one of the select few. She had, originally, received the nickname Heartbreaker at the age of six from Roddy Piper. Evidently, she turned down a kiss from an eight year old Randy Orton while he visited his father and she both her parents. However, Paul started calling her Heartbreaker when she was fifteen as a play on Shawn's stage name and her reputation with boys.

"Not to be rude but what do you want from me?" She bluntly asked as she flopped down on the white sofa.

Even though her father and Paul were no longer the best of friends, she still kept in contact with him. At times, she felt guilty and responsible for breaking up their close knit friendship.

Her conversations with Paul had become rare and far in between because of their busy schedules. She liked it that way though; she did not need the WWE roster knowing about her sordid past with one of their own.

"I'm hurt. A fan can't call their favorite WWE Diva anymore without them assuming they want something." He acted mortally wounded. She rolled her eyes for she could just picture him placing a hand over his heart and acting as if he were dying.

"What did you just say?" Kendra asked caught of guard not fully comprehending what he had meant.

"You heard me. You. Are. My. Favorite. Diva." He repeated. He silently counted down the seconds.

"DIVA!" She jumped up and squealed in understanding and excitement. Now standing on the sofa, holding the phone slightly in the air, she brought the phone to her ear and again asked, barely containing her excitement "What?

"I'm getting tired of repeating myself, Kendra." he stated seconds before she heard a dead dial tone.

"Paul? Paul? Damn him." She pressed talk rather aggressively on the cordless. As she threw the cordless phone down on to an arm chair beside the sofa, she heard someone chuckling at her juvenile antic. She jumped down from the sofa in shock, she had not heard the door open.

"You should never keep the door unlocked, some maniac could walk in." She looked toward the door but she had already known who the intruder was.

_A maniac just did._

"Paul, what did you mean by WWE Diva?" She asked.

Her facial expression reminded Paul of when she had found out that she was going to have a baby girl.

"What it sounded like. You are my favorite WWE Diva." He shrugged before closing the door as if it were common knowledge.

"I've been promoted?" She asked skeptical.

"You've been promoted to the big leagues, Heartbreaker. As of tomorrow morning, you will be The Heartbreaker Kendra Michaels, the newest WWE RAW Diva." He stated as he observed his surroundings and the young woman in front of him. He crossed his arms and observed her more throughly.

"Why tomorrow morning?" Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"You have to sign this." He reached inside his leather jacket and pulled out a rolled up two year contract. She moved to take the contract but he raised it above his head and out of her reach. "No, this is going to cost you." He stated before walking over to the sofa and sitting down.

He smoothed the contract out onto the glass coffee table.

"I knew there was a catch." She muttered following him to the sofa and sat down beside him

"You hurt me, and yes there is a catch."

"What is it?" She asked almost afraid of what it was.

"You are to be my manager, valet, whichever you prefer, some of the girls get offended being called a valet, anyway, still want to be a Diva?"

"I want to be a female competitor or wrestler for the WWE, but I'll have to settle with Diva" She dramatically sighed in defeat.

"Please do not start that again." Paul pleaded.

He remembered her conversation with Amy Dumas on how the label Diva was degrading to a female wrestler when the girls were first dubbed Divas. Amy had wholeheartedly agreed but Terri Runnels had disagreed.

"Okay, I won't start again because you've already heard it plus I'll have to deal with it on a daily basis now so I'll have to learn to deal with it."

"So you accept?"

"There's another catch, isn't there? I can feel it."

"As you know, Vince has been giving Shawn a hard time." He did not deny the other catch. He was delaying informing her what it was.

"Yes." She cautiously answered.

"At the Rumble, their feud will escalate and will keep on escalating. Eventually, there will be two stables formed. One for Vince, and one for Shawn. I have no clue who will be in Shawn's but Vince, myself, you and another person will be in Vince's. It won't be made public that you and I are in Vince's stable until a later date." He informed her. He was slightly worried that she would not accept the contract now that she knew what was expected of her.

She had always been sickening loyal and honest to Shawn but _he_ had always been a rare exception.

"So in other words, I'll be my father's enemy." She insightfully stated.

"Exactly, you know how serious Shawn and myself are with storylines, we want to keep kayfabe."

"He'll get over it, eventually. This is what I've always wanted. He has always told me to follow my dreams and heart. This is my chance. Can I see the contract?" He placed the contract down in front of her on the glass coffee table. She carefully read it over.

He stopped her just as she was about to sign her John Hancock.

"You sure this is what you want? Once you sign the dotted line, there's no going back. Do you want to call Shawn first and talk about it with him? I won't tell Vince that you gave Shawn the heads up. Vince wants your signing a secret until the Rumble but---." Kendra interrupted him. Rejecting the out that he had given her.

"Paul, I'm sure. I want to do this. I need this. Ever since I can remember I've wanted to be a wrestler for the WWE. This could be my only chance, and I'm taking it. I'll let dad know that I've accepted a contract, but I won't tell him about the storyline or my alliance with you. He knows that I still talk to you but I think he turns a blind eye to our friendship."

She signed her name; _Kendra Grace Martellani Hikkenbothom_. He then signed as a witness. He stood up and she mimicked him.

"Heartbreaker, welcome to the WWE." He extended his right hand, she ignored the gesture and ecstatically wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you so much." She gave him a quick innocent peck on the lips.

"Why are you thanking me?" He looked down at her slightly bewildered. He had only been the go-between between her and Vince.

"I know you had something to do with it, Paul." She gently pushed him with her index finger

"Please, I've been with OVW for a little over four years. The two WWE's agents that know who I am keep looking over me because of my parents. The others look over me because I'm a _little_ over aggressive in the ring."

"A little?" He gave her a disbelieving look "I've been in the ring with you, remember, I helped train you, you are one of the most aggressive women I've ever encountered." She unwrapped her arms from his neck and took a step back.

"When do I start? Where will I need to go? Who will I need to meet with?" She started questioning him. He chuckled at her eagerness.

"I'm not exactly sure when you debut but it should be within the next week or two. Vince was going to call you and set up a meeting for Sunday before the Rumble for you to sign then. But I persuaded him to let me call you and meet with you tomorrow."

"So he doesn't know you had the attention on signing me tonight?" She asked skeptical.

"It doesn't matter. He had every attention on signing you before the Rumble."

"Why?" She narrowed her eyes in question and wonder.

"Not my place to say. You'll find out everything you'll need to know at the meeting tomorrow afternoon. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning at eight. Our plane leaves at ten. Be packed and ready. The Rumble is in Miami. There's a Diva photo shoot Sunday morning but I'm not sure if you're going to participate in it or not. RAW is in Orlando." He informed her.

"Thank you, Paul. I'll be ready" They walked to the door. She gave him another hug.

"Sweet Dreams, Heartbreaker." He kissed her on the forehead. "Don't let me bite too hard, okay?"

"I thought it was suppose to be 'Don't let the bed bugs bite'.?" She raised a trimmed raven colored arched eyebrow.

"Wouldn't you rather have me bite you than bed bugs?" He asked a bit amused. He crossed his arms.

"I wouldn't know nor would I pick because I haven't been bitten and I'm not planning on it either." She replied not playing along.

"What you say and what you want are two different things." He paused and looked at her before telling her good night. "Good night, Heartbreaker." He turned and walked out the door. He paused just outside the threshold "Kendra."

"Yes."

"You have been bitten by me before."

"I know." She whispered as she silently refused to look at him.

"Tell Kayleigh that I love her." His voice cracked at the mention of the little girl.

"I will." She replied daring to glance at his retreating back.

He continued down the hall to the elevator. She closed the door and locked it before going to her bedroom.

She glanced at her wristwatch and saw that it was 7:30 P.M.

She walked shakily upstairs to her bedroom and started to pack. She packed a few days worth of outfits and accessories, her cosmetic bag and a couple pairs of shoes. She packed her wrestling gear in her gym bag and placed it and her luggage beside the bedroom door before picking up her cell phone from the bedside table.

She tried calling her dad but got his voice mail.

Without taking a breath she left him a overly cherry message. "Howdy, daddy. I love you. I really need to talk to you. It isn't an emergency or anything, though. So, don't worry. I've been offered a job offer that I couldn't refuse but I don't think I should have taken it. It's to late to back out now but I really need to talk to you. I love you, looking forward to seeing you and Lisa in Miami."

After calling her father she called her best friend Kaycalen but got her answering machine.

Kaycalen had trained with her at her father's wrestling school but decided that wrestling was not a realistic enough career for her. She was currently a photographer for the San Antonio Sun. As well as a freelance journalist on her own time.

"Kayc, you better call me when you get this message. Love ya, Kendra."

She pressed the talk button twice and dialed her father's home number. His wife, Reba, answered and the two women chit chatted for a few minutes and then talked to Kayleigh. Kendra got the impression that she had interrupted something but shrugged the feeling off.

After the awkward phone call to Reba, she called Danny Davis to inform him of her signing and give him, her notice. Oddly, he had told her not to worry about her notice because Vince had already taken care of it. He also informed her that tonight had been her last night as OVW Ladies Trainer. Nora Greenwald formerly known as Molly Holly would be her replacement.

That information made her feel uneasy until the thought and euphoria of becoming a WWE Diva made her forget.

* * *

**_Disclaimer_**: Trademark and/or copyright infringement was not intended within this or any other future chapter. 


	3. Never Again

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the WWE, it's superstars, characters, trademarks, copyrights, storyline ideas, mottos, affiliates and/or everything else that I do not own. I only own the Original Character Kendra and her daughter Kayleigh.

**A/N**: "_If something is written like this, then it is being spoken in Italian"_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three  
****_Never Again

* * *

_**

_Saturday, January 14th, 2006  
__Louisville, Kentucky  
__Kendra's Condo_

The annoyingly loud alarm clock woke Kendra up at five-thirty.

She wrapped a black towel around her body and a smaller one around her hair after taking a long and relaxing shower. Steam escaped the master bath as she opened the door. Wet footprints followed behind her as she walked to the walk-in closet.

She chose a pair of black khakis and a white ribbon for the belt before finding a long sleeved baby blue deep v-neck. Grimacing at the more provocative clothing in the back of her closet. Before her daughter Michaela Lynn, Kayleigh for short, was born, she had been wild and like the clothing, very provocative. Mentally, she blamed it on her ex-fiancé but she knew that she was just as guilty if not more than he was. People would never believe it but he was the more reserved of the two of them. Becoming a mother changed her.

After reminiscing she placed the outfit on the unmade bed. From one of her bureaus, she pitched a lacy white push up bra and thong on to the bed. She traced her wet footprints back into the bathroom to dry off and towel dry her hair yet she slid as her foot made contact with the tile. She would have fallen if not for grabbing onto the sink.

After the almost fall she dried off and towel dried her hair. This time making sure her feet were completely dry. She reentered the master bedroom, dressed, and put a pair of three inch stiletto boots on.

She refrained from putting the shirt on until after her hair would be styled and make up applied. She went back into the bathroom to style her naturally loose but very stubborn curly hair and apply her make up; foundation, water proof black mascara, black eye liner, dark blue eye shadow, and pink lips gloss.

After her hair is styled and make up applied she puts the baby blue shirt on. She grabbed a hair clasp off the bathroom sink as she left. On the way downstairs she places her loosely curled almost tamed hair lazily on top of her head.

As she entered the kitchen, she glanced at the digital clock on the silver range. It blinked 7:25 A.M.

She poured a glass of orange juice and sat down at the mini bar as she started to read yesterday's Courier Journal that she had neglected to read.

Approximately five minutes later while she was reading an article on the bitter rivalry between the Universities of Louisville and Kentucky's Men Basketball teams the door bell rang.

The thought that he was early floated around her mind as she walked to the front door. She glanced out of the peep hole and her breath caught momentarily.

Dressed in a pair of black khakis and a red short sleeved shirt that emphasized his large biceps. Hazel eyes covered by a pair of designer sunglasses. His blonde hair neatly and expertly placed in a pony tail.

She had always been envious of his hair. She had told him that once. He had laughed and said that she wouldn't look attractive as a blonde because she would look to much like Shawn.

She unlocked the door, slid the chain, and opened it. She stepped aside to let him as she politely greeted him. "Good morning, Paul. Make yourself at home." She closed the door

once he was in the living area.

"Good morning, Heartbreaker." He replied once she turned around to face him. Taking in her appearance, he told her somewhat seriously though a majority jokingly he informed her that, "There's a monster on top of your head."

She looked at him for a moment confused but then clucked her tongue against the roof of her mouth in annoyance. "Funny. Very Funny." She said not amused, at all. "Leave my hair alone. Do not worry, I will not embarrass you. I'll 'kill' the damn thing before we leave."

Furiously, she walked over to a large mirror hanging on the wall to look at 'the monster'. She tripped over three toys. Paul's eyes widened in surprise and bit his tongue from laughing

She gently moved her head back and forth while touching and fingering the pile of curls.

"I hate my hair." She confessed.

Paul walked up behind her and looked at the mirror to see their reflections. He looked away and watched her profile.

"No, you don't. If you hated it, you would have already done something about it." He reasoned.

"I might do something about it. People have always picked on me because of it." She glared at a childhood memory.

"They picked on you because they were jealous." He fingered one long stubborn curl which had strayed from the hair clasp. "It's beautiful and wild, just like you."

"Still. I might do something about it. It used to get the way when I wrestled and while training the girls. Now that I'm going to have regular matches again, my opponent might use it to their advantage. That will hurt like a bitch." She winced as an after thought.

"Whatever you do, don't cut it." He requested.

"You're acting as if cutting my hair will be the end of the world. It's almost to my waist. I assure you, I will not do what my dad did a few years ago. That was just scary." She inwardly shuddered at the memory of Shawn's hair when he returned as the new member of the NWO.

"I agree that it was scary but you can not cut your hair." He said more insistent.

"And why not?" She took her hands out of her hair to place on her hips and looked towards his reflection in question.

Her reflection appeared to be shocked once he had wrapped an arm around her waist through her bent elbows.

She watched him slowly slip his hand under her blouse. His hand did not make a move to advance or retreat; it rested on her chiseled abs.

Numbly she watched his other hand take the hair clasp out of her hair. Raven colored hair fell like crumbled black curtains around her shoulders, down her long neck, and on to Paul's left shoulder. She both watched and felt his fingers run through her hair.

She futilely tried to step away from his touch but he had a firm grip around her waist. Her neck arched as she turned her head to the side, in the attempt to release her hair from his fingers.

How he is making her feel is scarring her. She wanted it to stop before one of them did or said something that they would once again regret.

A susurrous moan escaped her pink glossy lips as he kissed just below her ear. He nuzzled her neck for few moments before he suggestively whispered, "I wouldn't have anything to hold on to, if you go it cut."

She blushed before turning her head to look up at him.

"Whomever gave you the idea that we're going to have sex again was badly mistaken." She said denying the attraction.

"Really?" He smirked slightly amused by the flustered younger woman's denial. He wrapped his other arm around her waist encircling her.

"Really. Whomever it was, needs to be corrected. This is you, me, us they're talking about. You're you, and I'm me. We agreed that we wouldn't-but-no-um-we are totally differ—" She rambled

"Opposites attract." He interrupted her. "We both know that."

"You're not helping me. You're suppose to be helping me." She started to pout in frustration.

"With what?" He asked fueling her frustration.

"Reasons why we aren't going to have sex again."

"You're on your own with that one." He said grinning at the look she gave him.

"What do you mean?" She asked in confusion.

"I'm not going to help feed your denial. The quicker you stop denying you want me—" He arrogantly said before she interrupted him

"I don't want you." she denied, shocked that he would even suggest that she did. They had started flirting when she was seventeen. When she turned eighteen, their game started to get more physical.

When things would become too intense, she would remind him of his girlfriend, her boyfriend, or if all else failed her father. Reminding him and occasion herself of her father had never failed. Too bad she had forgotten all about his wife, her father and fiancé the night that they had finally slept together. She stopped playing their game after that. Her infidelity ended her three year relationship with her fiancé.

"Yes, you do." He said smugly.

"No, I don't." She stated frustrated. "You don't understand."

"What don't I understand?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know. Shouldn't we be leaving?" She abruptly changed the subject.

"Our plane leaves at ten. It is-" He unwrapped his watch arm from her waist and glances at it. She took the opportunity to step away from him but he pulls her back with his other hand. She turned to face him, a look of annoyance on her face. "–7:45. We still have a couple of hours. I was planning on taking you to breakfast so we could talk."

"Great idea, as long we talk, I'm game." She smiled and gracefully jerked out his grip. She quickly walked up stairs to get her suitcase, carry on and gym bag.

_**Master Bedroom**_

"What if I changed my plans from talking to something more hands on?" She heard him ask.

"I would say no."She looked up at the door to see him leaning against it with his arms crossed. "Would you mind if we stopped at Fat Tony's?"

He moved and grabbed the handle of her rolling suit case that stood beside the door. She adjusted the strap of the gym bag on her shoulder before picking up her carry-on.

She walked into the bathroom and quickly finger combed her curly hair so that it wasn't a jumbled mess. She walked back into the bedroom and towards the door making sure not to touch him when she slipped by him.

"Fat Tony's? Isn't that Victoria's restaurant" He asked her as they walked down the hall. He three steps behind her in order to give her some space.

"Her name is Lisa Marie and yes it is her restaurant. I'm a waitress there. I have to put in my two weeks. It doesn't open up until 11 this morning but I have a key. I'm going to use my vacation time that I haven't used so I'll be covered. Lisa will understand; that is all that matters to me." She explained as they walked down the stairs and out of the condo.

A comfortable yet awkward silence engulfed the pair until reaching his rental car. Kendra broke the silence.

"Do you know where Fat Tony's is?.

Upon him pressing a button on the key chain the trunk popped open. He placed her suitcase in the trunk next to his. She laid her carry on and gym bag next to her suitcase. He shut the trunk, walked her to the passenger side, and opened the door for her.

"Yes. Some of the RAW superstars had a autograph session there a few months ago. You don't get along with your co-workers?" He asked curious. She must have had the night off when the autograph session happened; he hadn't seen her.

"I adore some of the girls I work with. I have a huge soft spot for _Nonna_ Ranza, her name is Tolleranza but we all call her Ranza or _Nonna_ Ranza. She's my favorite. She does a little of everything; she cooks, cleans, waitresses, and even does some of the books. I don't know exactly how old she is, but she must be in her seventies. She's Lisa's grandmother, and Uncle Tony's sister. Lisa's great uncle, the man that inspired the restaurant. I'm rambling. Lisa Marie's grandfather will not be happy. When Lisa isn't there, he takes over. He is one of the cooks but he acts as if it is his restaurant. He isn't happy that Lisa Marie is a Diva nor does he want me to become one. We've had numerous of arguments over it."

"Why do you have arguments over it? He's Victoria's grandfather, not yours." Paul commented.

She acted as if she hadn't heard the question. Paul got the message that she did not want to continue talking about it.

* * *

A/N: The following is a teaser for chapter four.

"_Mark my words,_ Kendra Grace, _he will break your heart and throw you away like you are nothing_."

She stepped back as if she were burned. Her blue eyes on fire. Tears started escaping like a never ending silent waterfall. "_I like him. If he breaks my heart, so be it. Did I ask your god damn opinion about him or about my life?_


	4. Nonno's Warning

_Disclaimer: I only own the original characters Kendra, Kaycalen, Kayleigh, Nonno, and Nonna Tolleranza. Fat Tony's is an actual resturaunt in Louisville, Kentucky owned by Lisa Marie Varon also known as the WWE's Victoria._

_A/N:Words and/or sentences italicized **and** underlined are being spoken in Italian._

* * *

_Chapter Four: Nonno's Warning_

* * *

Paul parked in front of the pizzeria. They got out of the car and walked to the double glass doors. She took the key out of her pocket and pressed her hip against one of the doors before unlocking it but it opened upon contact. The bell above the door rang making the owner swiftly turn around from where she stood at the bar.

"I am so sorry. I forgot to relock the door. We don't open until elev—." Kendra heard her cousin Lisa Marie start to say apologetically but stopped when she recognized her and did a double take when she noticed Paul. "Kendra, what are you doing here? You have the day off." She asked after walking up to her. They hugged. Lisa Marie whispered "What are you doing with him? Do I _want _to know?" Lisa gave her a pointed look.

"It's a long story, actually it isn't but you know me, I make the shortest of stories into epics." She shrugged as she exaggerated.

"Well I have all day. My plane doesn't leave until two. I was checking up on some things before I fly down to Miami. Would y'all like something to eat or drink? It's on the house." Lisa asked. Kendra looked at Paul to see if he would object. When he shrugged she ordered.

"A pepperoni calzone and a medium Pepsi."

"Hunter?" Lisa asked a bit stiffly. She did not trust his character and trusted the man even less.

"A meatball calzone and a bottle of water."

"Take a seat and I'll be back" Lisa said before disappearing.

Minutes later, she brought them their drinks. Ten minutes later she brought them their order. She had a slice of pizza and a glass of sweet iced tea. The trio ate and talked.

"No offense, but why are you here in Louisville. I thought all of the Rumble participants had to be at the arena this morning." Lisa spoke questioning his presence, but did not speak the underlining question.

_What are you doing here with Kendra?_

"The rehearsal was rescheduled until this afternoon. I'm here with Kendra because—–" Paul recognized the underlining question though Kendra didn't she cut him off, anyway, afraid of what he would say.

"Lisa what do the Divas do at photo shoots?" Kendra slyly asked.

"We usually, oh my god, you're going to be a Diva?"

"Yes, I signed my contract yesterday." She ecstatically told Lisa. "But you can't tell anyone and I do mean anyone. It's supposed to be a secret."

"Paul." Lisa calling him by his given name and not his stage name got his attention "Shawn will not be happy about it." She looked directly at her younger cousin "Kendra you're going to be Paul's manager aren't you?"

"Yes, she is going to be my manager. If I have my way, she'll become the women's champion before Vengeance."

"I'm glad. Kendra deserves the best." Lisa stated using a pun, but the pun went unnoticed by Kendra.

"Kendra does deserve the best. She is my manager." Paul said stiffly, making a pun of his own.

"Kendra, _nonno_, will hit the roof when he finds out you're becoming a Diva. Do you want me to tell him?"

Paul frowned and asked rather stupidly "What's anonono?"

"No, thank you. You offering to tell him, means a lot to me. But no, I need to tell him." She answered Lisa while ignoring Paul's question.

A man that had seen better years walked toward Paul, Kendra and Lisa Marie. 

He stopped at the end of the table. His uniform consisted of creased black slacks, a tight white shirt that stretched around his ample stomach, and a spotless white apron that was equally as tight as the shirt if not more.

He looked directly at Kendra and asked in Italian "_Is this your boyfriend_"

Kendra looked up at the older man and replied in Italian "_No, this is_ Paul. _My father's best friend, I will be his manager_" She paused but did not break eye contact. She braced herself for the argument that she knew would occur. She continued "_I am becoming a_ Diva."

The older man narrowed his dark eyes and asked "_What_Lisa Marie _is?"_

Paul looked at the two in interest. He understood that they were speaking Italian but he didn't understand _what _they are saying. He has figured out that they must be talking about him and Lisa Marie, and Kendra or Lisa being a Diva. His name and Diva were the only words that he had understood. Kendra confirmed the older man's suspensions "_Yes, nonno_."

The older man looked at Kendra in disgust before commanding "_No, I do not want you to become one of those divas. They parade around the ring like common_ sluts_I have tried to get Lisa Marie to quit but she is stubborn_." Paul looked at the older man as if he were crazy when he heard sluts.

Lisa Marie shook her head no at Paul and mouthed "Do not get in this." The older man noticed this and took a moment to observe Paul while Kendra retaliated. Paul glared at Lisa before staring at the older man in interest as he wondered what they were talking about. Paul looked at his watch and noticed that it is 8:30.

Kendra looked hurt but retaliated "_I am more stubborn. I am my mother's daughter, you had no problem with my mother, your daughter, being a wrestler. But you have everything against_ Lisa Marie _and me, your granddaughters, being and becoming one. What is so different?_"

The older man took his eyes off Paul. He looked into Kendra's blue eyes, so different from his own and the rest of the family. Some how she had inherited her father's blue eyes over her mother's dark ones.

"_I did not want your mother to be a wrestler. Wrestling is a mans sport, it has always been, and should remain. But I accepted it; your mother was a true wrestler._ Lisa Marie _tries to wrestle, I will give her that much credit but she is disgracing herself. I am disappointed in her, she is stubborn._" He pointed to Lisa Marie with out breaking eye contact with Kendra. Lisa just rolled her eyes because she had heard it so many times. He continued to rant "_That company she works for is driven by money and sex. You're parents should be ashamed of you. You becoming a_ Diva _will disgrace their legacies, especially your father's_."

Kendra looked as if she were on the verge of tears. Lisa kicked Paul under the table when he was about to say something. Both Lisa and Kendra gave him a look that told him not to interfere.

The older man continued "_I been watching that trash, Kendra. You will be used against your father. Does your father know that you are going to manage this man?_" He pointed toward Paul then shook his finger at her while he said "_You do not fool me,_ Kendra_. This man and your father are not best friends. You know nothing about that man, you may think you do but you do not. His intentions are not good. He will use you. He has had his eye on you for a long time._" Kendra looked broken. Lisa Marie looked worried at the thought of Kendra and Paul, but clearly empathetic to her cousin's situation.

"_Stop, grandfather, it is rude to speak a language that everyone does not understand. Do not worry about me, and_ Paul. _There is nothing going on between us, it is just business_" Kendra tried to convince her grandfather. Lisa Marie cocked an unamused eyebrow at that; she noted hesitance at the statement. Kendra had never been able to lie to their grandfather. Paul still had no clue at what they're talking about but he did know he had something to do with it.

Her grandfather threw the towel down that was looped through his apron in anger and disgust. "_You Americans have no problem being rude, disrespecting your elders, and disrespecting yourselves._" He sneered. "_You let people run all over you. You have no back bone. It may be business for now, but he intends for it to be more. You know what I speak of. No?"_ He rudely pointed his index finger in her face.

"_Stop it grandfather. I do not know what you are talking about. All I have ever wanted, was to be a wrestler like my mother and father_." She pleaded

"Kendra_you will not be a wrestler. You will be candy to the male eye. You will be a_Diva_, you will parade around the ring like a_ slut _like every woman I see on the television each Monday night. You will become a disgrace, you will disgrace this family_." She willed herself not to cry. "_A bigger disgrace than_ Lisa Marie. Lisa Marie_ saved lives before degrading herself. You on the other hand have made becoming this_ Diva _thing, your life. You will disgrace you're mother, and you will disgrace that father of yours. I think it is time that I called_ Michael. Michael _should be informed about you, this man, and you becoming a _Diva." He started walking away but Kendra stepped forward and grabbed his forearm

"_Please, Grandfather, please, please, please, don't call my father. I will talk to him later today. I want to surprise him_" She begged.

"_It will be the surprise of his life,_" He predicted not knowing how true that statement would be.

"_I do not like him,_" He pointed one last time at Paul. He looked at Kendra straight in the eye before warning her "_Mark my words,_ Kendra Grace, _he will break your heart and throw you away like you are nothing_."

She stepped back as if she were burned. Her blue eyes on fire. Tears started escaping from her dark blue eyes like a never ending waterfall. "_I like him. If he breaks my heart, so be it. Did I ask your god damn opinion about him or about my life? No. I am not my mother, you say I never can be her, but you always compare me to her. Sometimes I wish that I had stayed with my nonno and nonna_ Hickenbothom _while my parents were wrestling instead of you and nonna Ranza. I love you but,_" She slightly choked on the Italian words. "_You think you can control me. I am a grown woman. If I want to be a common_ slut, _or disgrace this family, then it is my business. You don't have to worry about people finding out that I am related to you."_ She pointed a long manicured finger at him. "_I have my father's surname and if it comes out that I am,"_ She rolled her eyes. "Sherri's _daughter, there will still be no connection to you because she changed her name to_Martel_." _She looked at the older man with so much vindictiveness it made both Lisa and Paul uneasy.

Paul kept wondering why they were talking about him, Divas, and Sherri.

" Diva _I will be_ Kendra Michaels_, so any relation to the great _Martellani's_ will not be traceable. I've had it,"_ She threw her hands up in surrender and frustration. Hysterically she cried, "_I tried, I tried to make peace with you for Nonna Ranza and _Lisa Marie _now I know why my mother does not wish to have anything to do with you; you are a meddling old fool._"

The older man stood speechless. Lisa even more; usually she was the one that got into arguments with their Nonno, not Kendra. Kendra turned toward Lisa and Paul and started speaking in English. "Lisa, we'll talk later or tomorrow. I'll call you with my room number. Paul can we go? We have a plane to catch." She walked out of the restaurant not taking the second it would have took to look back.

* * *

_**A/N**_: Question, is anyone honestly still interested in this fic? I don't want to abandoned it but I don't think I'm doing this story justice at the moment. I'm focusing most of my attention toward work, _Some Secrets Should Be Kept_ and the occasional one shot. I do have this outlined but the words and details are evading me. Writer's block is hell. 


End file.
